


Club

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niobe'd gone to the club to meet Persephone and help Trinity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club

Niobe and Trinity had arrived at the club an hour ago. One reason she'd come was to try and help her friend find a woman. The black-haired second in command hadn't had much luck in the Real World. The other reason was to meet her love, it'd been days since she'd seen her Persephone. Trinity ran a hand through her hair as they sat at the bar, "Ni- Helen, what if I don't find her ? Even if it would only be for a night. God, this is hard."

She laughed, "Don't worry about it, T- Cora, you haven't even started yet."

At her words a dark-brown haired woman walked up, "Hi, I'm Maddy."

They both responded, "Hi, Maddy."

Looked over at her friend who smiled, "I'm..Cora, it's nice to meet you Maddy."

Noticed that Maddy was even more nervous now, "Yeah same here, I'm Helen. Have fun, Cora, Maddy. I'm going to see if she's here yet."

She got up and walked around the dance-floor that was packed with women. Looking for Persephone, the program would be noticable by a mile. If only because all of the girls would be drooling over her. It still amazed her that the black-haired woman loved her. Women moved slowly out of her way while they admired the purple tank-top and black-pants she wore. She stopped by the wall and looked around the club for Persephone. A dark-blond woman in a tee-shirt and jeans walked up, "Hey, I'm Linsy. Want a drink ?"

Then she noticed that Linsy held a beer bottle and was offering it to her. She shook her head, "Nice to meet ya. I'm Helen and thanks but no thanks."

"Oh, well what're you doing ?"

"Waiting for someone."

Linsy asked, "Who ? Maybe I know them, I know a lot of people."

Smiled as the crowd of women parted to reveal Persephone in tight, dark-red leather. "Her. Hey, Perse."

Her love smiled back as she walked up, the long, black-hair loose around her shoulders. "Hello, dear. Who's this with you ?"

Almost laughed as Linsy stared at her partner in awe, "This is Linsy. Linsy this is my girlfriend Persephone."

"Wow, you look gorgeous, Persephone."

Persephone smiled at the blond, "Thank-you, you look quite nice as does my Helen."

Moved into the taller woman's side as Persephone put an arm around her. Linsy smiled and asked, "Know someone who's look for company ?"

"Cora and Maddy seemed interested. Maybe you can ask them if you can join in ?"

As Linsy moved away she kissed Persephone deeply. Her love ran a hand over her breasts and she groaned, twined her fingers in the long-hair. They broke apart "Should we find a better spot ?"

"Hmm, yeah. Let's go."

Niobe untangled her fingers and took Persephone's hand then made their way through the crowd. When they reached the door she looked back at the bar. Saw that Trinity, Maddy and Linsy were all talking and laughing together. She shivered as they walked out to her purple Mustang.

Neo's voice called "Hey." and she looked over at the side-walk. Neo and Smith walked over slowly. It'd almost shocked her when she'd found out about the two of them. Though it had explained why the two's fights had been so touchy-feely rather nicely. Neo wore a black-shirt and blue-jeans while Smith as always wore his black-suit.

Persephone asked, "How's it going, boys ?"

Laughed as Smith scowled "Boys ?"

She added, "Well, it's not like Perse can call you 'gentlemen'. Especially, since your not all that gentle really."

Neo laughed too, "We're good and we can be sometimes."

Smith shook his head, "Your fault, my love, has always been your gentleness. Not that I mind of course, far from it."

Persephone smiled and then Neo questioned, "What're you two doing now ?"

"Taking a bit of alone time."

Shocked as Smith smiled, "Well, we would not want to interrupt would we ? Let's go, love. I happen to have a little something planned myself."

"Mmm, really ? Just have to see for myself won't I ?"

Niobe walked around the car to the driver-side and got in. Herself and Persephone waved good-bye to the others, then she pulled out of the club's lot. She really didn't want to wait till Persephone's place.


End file.
